User blog:JonEden/JonEden's Idea Blog 001
JonEden's Wacky FunTimes Blog of Ideaness! (Issue One) So one thing I tend to notice these days are lack of imagination when creating worlds. "Oh mah stars! Ima gonna build me a dandy house!" seems to be what these artisans are crying out when fishing for ideas...or, "I'll make a big hole, randomly place stone blocks, test to see if I can actually do it, then release under the name 'Place a Flag if u get out'!". But nay, I say to these peoples. NAY! No more excuses to create a house or bad (or generally) parkour. No more excuses to make people attempt to vote for their favorite musician, or to have people pay homage to another ( *coughMinecraftcough* ) sandbox game. Here, I shall post (sometimes) a blog a week chock full of cool tasks and interesting concepts for worlds! Let the interestingness commence! Quick ideas: A CAVE MAZE! '' Like a dungeon crawler, with the exclusion of the coming soon adventure mode. By making multiple floor mazes, skyscraper style, it would make a nice change to the regular 'find the block' challenges. Be careful not to fall in the trap of keeping the dirt and stone as part of the walls. AT LEAST excavate the dirt, please. ''A NICE CALM PARK! Seriously, how difficult could it be to just build a nice garden or large park (maybe like the one in Washington?)...this is really, really, really self-explanatory. A PLATFORM STYLE GAME! Before you point fingers and attempt to call me out on this one, let me say this: I am not talking about a parkour. This is different. Basically create a game similar in functionality to Super Mario 64 or Galaxy, or go more 2D and get creative. Portals might encourage you to do this more once it comes out. SLENDERMAN: EDEN You fans should've at least pondered this, just do it! YOU EVEN HAVE A REFERENCE! Idea of the Week: Noire Murder Mystery! Now ideas should already be flooding into your head about this one. Use a plain block or water for blood, creatures or the usual block-man for victims just to start out. Use lots of greys and whites and blacks...and occasionally a dark other colour to bring it more to life. Of course, a real challenge would be to avoid all colours too. ELEMENTS: The Police Station Or investigator's office! Your choice. Create a dark, drab room where you can be assigned these terrible murder cases. (sobsobsob) Simple enough, but be sure to stuff it on a block of other assorted stores if you can. The Sky Until you can paint the sky, you'll just have to make do with placing blocks at the highest point you can, all across the sky so you can't see the blueness anymore...try a light grey, or risk more by adding a blueish tinge. The Scene of the Crime Yellow tape can look simple. Just use plain blocks (or little blocks once they arrive). Add a polic car or two, the murdered, and whatever you think should be there. Close off the world. Just do it. Thanks for reading; unless you skipped it, which then I say "READ IT NOW." See you next week, senoritas. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts